1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to voltage translation circuits.
2. Description of the Related Art
Voltage translations circuits are used to translate the voltage of a signal from one analog voltage range to another analog voltage range. For example, a voltage translation circuit may be used in a phase lock loop to translate a first voltage reference signal generated in first voltage domain to a second analog reference voltage in a second voltage domain that is used to control a voltage controlled oscillator located in a second voltage domain.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates identical items unless otherwise noted. The Figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.